


Look What You Made Me Do

by Nagarose453



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fankids - Freeform, Implied Glitra, Second Generation, She-Ra becomes evil, The princesses are on the wrong side, gen 2, implied catradora, post season five
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagarose453/pseuds/Nagarose453
Summary: The future Princess Alliance have all taken their places among their parents. One Princess finds out the truth, and turns against her friends and fellow Princesses. Unfortunately for Etheria, That Princess happens to be the Next She-Ra.~~~~~“Ask me if I care Glitter Cheeks, I’m not the one using an Evil Sorceress’ old hide out…” Lyre retorted. Aurora sighed.“Can you keep a secret?” Aurora asked, a sly grin working its way across the short woman’s face. Lyre rolled his eyes.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Lonnie (She-Ra)
Kudos: 2





	Look What You Made Me Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fankid only version of a fic that was supposed to have other characters in it, but YO IT FITS! (Also: I can’t, for the life of me, take Micah seriously. Especially when it comes to things he and his grandkids would do.) *keeps adding fankids* If I had a shot for each fan kid, I’d be tipsy by now...
> 
> This shit show is actually inspired by the fact that I am petty, I am petty AF. If you can find my Freudian slip, you get to request a one shot... Good Luck.

The Terror Trio of Bright Moon was at it again. Adora’s face was red from not just yelling but laughter. 

“Are you… Are all three of you SERIOUS!?!” Adora’s “Anger” had wound down into hysterical laughter.

“Like a heart attack, Momma…” Aurora grinned weakly at her blonde mother.

“To be fair, Mom… Lillian started it.” Grace piped up, pointing to the older of her younger twin siblings. The three princesses were all covered in magical sparkles and conjured glitter.

“Oh gods, your mother is going to kill all three of you, that is if she doesn’t kill your grandfather first… Go wash the sparkles off and get your butts to the throne room…” Adora attempted to keep a straight face as her and Glimmer’s three daughters were dismissed with a wave of her hand. 

Lillian was the tallest of the trio, looking more like Glimmer than Adora, her long pink and purple hair was almost always in a sparkling braid down her back, her pink-hazel eyes seemed to always be looking for trouble. Aurora, being the youngest was also the shortest, clocking in at a mere two inches shorter than Grace. Aurora’s bright pink and blue hair was styled much like Grace’s except her hair fell in loose waves in her awkward side ponytail. Aurora, like Grace had bright blue eyes like Adora. Grace was the oldest of the trio of Bright Moon Princesses, her blonde hair was always up in a short stiff side ponytail that hung straight down. Currently her blue eyes were narrowed in aggravation. Of the three, Aurora was the only one born with freckles dusting her face as if someone had smeared glitter across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose.

Aurora favored a simple outfit consisting of a pair of Glimmer’s old boots, lavender leggings, a white button up shirt unbuttoned at the collar, rolled up at the sleeves, and gold bracers adorned her slender forearms. Lillian on the other hand wore leggings in soft pink, a form fitting blouse of light baby blue with no sleeves and a plunging neckline, her boots resembled the horde issued boots Adora had once worn but in purple and gold. One of Glimmer’s old tiaras rested on Lillian’s forehead, a side cape in royal blue hung down her back secured by a gold pauldron on her left shoulder. On occasion, Lillian wore white gloves, today was one of the days the gloves were MIA. (As both younger and older sister would admit: Lillian was the most EXTRA of the three.) Grace was dressed in a bit of a mix of the two, while being far different at the same time. Grace’s white tanktop bore a stiff gold collar, a blue cape hung down Grace’s back to the back of Grace’s knees, a thick black belt draped about Grace’s waist. Black leggings tucked into white and grey boots. Black and dark gold gauntlets encased Grace’s forearms and hands. Large white wings protruded from Grace’s back, one seemed bent and slightly askew.

Lillian was the first to break the silence, being the loudest of the three.

“I don’t get why Mom has her panties in such a damn twist. It’s not like we made something explode or anything like Aurora did a few weeks ago with those stinky cats...” Lillian grumbled. The youngest of the trio flushed scarlet, her glittering freckles reflecting her embarrassment. 

“That was ONE TIME! It’s not like Cora, Lyre, or I knew what was going to happen! We just wanted to know if Magicats could- Uh… You know what… Whatever. You’re just mad because we’re all covered in magical glitter and sparkles.” Aurora snapped, trying her best not to make Grace feel bad. Of the trio, only the twins had been born with the ability to use magic. More often than not, the twins knew that their older sister resented the fact they were able to use magic and Grace could not. 

“In his defense, Lyre tried to stop you, Aurora. Cora merely dragged him along for the ride when his complaints fell on deaf ears...” Grace added, speaking of an incident where Cora and the twins had stolen a huge bag of sorcery powder from Mysticor and nearly set the Bright Moon gardens magically aflame. Aurora muttered under her breath about hating both of her sisters and that they were both traitors. “Awww, we love you too, Glitter Face.” Grace chuckled. 

The rest of the way to the baths the trio was silent with an occasional grumble from Lillian or Grace. When they finally arrived, Aurora was the first to strip off her clothes, jumping into the closest bath with a loud and large splash that drenched both Grace and Lillian. Grace normally would have lost her temper, but Aurora’s laughter merely made the older sister chuckle, shaking her head. Lillian was next to strip and toss her clothing at a poor unsuspecting servant with a sharp command to make sure they were dry in the next fifteen minutes before she settled into a bath on the far side of the room. Grace, on the other hand, hesitated before she also quickly stripped and, like Aurora, did a cannon ball into the closest bath. Aurora giggled loudly.

“Your splash game needs work, Cee-Cee.” Aurora giggled as Grace made a face, cupping her hands together underwater to send a jet of water at her youngest sister. Aurora screeched in laughter while the three began to scrub the sorcery induced sparkles from their bodies. Aurora sighed after a while basking the comfortable silence that had settled over the sisters, “So, on a scale of Aunt Catra to Ancle Double Trouble, how much trouble do you think we’re in?” Lillian gave a Glimmer-like scoff from across the room, a faux thoughtful expression on her face.

“How about Great Aunt Casta.” Lillian replied coldly, making Grace and Aurora wince with matching groans, “As usual Grace’s probably going to get the brunt of mom’s ire. Because for SOME REASON she seems to think Grace is our one single brain cell.” Lillian grumbled darkly with an unusual amount of spite as she drew a circle in the air with her finger tip, a glowing lavender circle caused a bottle of soap to fly over to her and float beside her tub.

“That’s because as much as I absolutely hate to be the voice of reason, ALWAYS, but that’s because I’m two years older than you.” Grace grumbled, sinking into her tub with a glare at Lillian.

“To be honest, it was Papa Micah’s idea. It’s not our fault Papa Micah ASKED for a glitter beard, and it’s also not OUR FAULT that Lillian sneezed mid-spell.” Aurora shrugged, shooting her twin a teasing smirk. Lillian merely flicked her wrist, a tendril of water coming up to snap Aurora painfully on the cheek.

“HEY! What was that for!?” Grace snapped as Lillian rose a brow at her older sister.

“It’s okay, Cee-Cee… It didn’t really hurt.” Aurora managed a wide radiant smile that Grace knew was fake, especially since there was a rather large red welt forming on the younger twin’s face. Grace gave a growl of aggravation.

“You really shouldn’t let Lillian walk all over you, Glitter Face. I mean, if facts hurt her fragile feelings, she should learn to control herself.” Grace haughtily stated, pretending to check her nails for dirt. 

“You want to be next, bitch?” Lillian snarled, sitting up in her tub to glare at the oldest sister. Grace merely raised a hand, folding four fingers into her palm, her middle finger directed at Lillian.

“I don’t even need sorcery to kick your glittery ass, Lil, I’ve already proven that. Stop acting like you’re better than us. You know Mom can take away your abilities in the snap of a finger if she gets mad enough. Stop whining that a spell went WRONG. Just be glad it didn’t kill you.” Grace snapped before she struggled to her feet, slipping about four times before not so gracefully clamoring from the tub, making her way to the towel rack, wrapping one around herself while giving Lillian a rather smack to the face view of her back, and the self-inflicted scars on her shoulderblades from a spell that had backfired. 

It was no secret that of the three, Grace was often overlooked because of the twins. All three of the Terror Trio had been conceived by magic, but due to complications during Glimmer’s pregnancy with the oldest of the sisters, Grace had barely survived her own birth and had supposedly inherited approximately none of Glimmer or Adora’s abilities. Only the Sorcerers Guild had kept Grace from Death’s door. When the Queens had tried again (without the help of Castaspella due to Adora’s vehement complaints against the sorceress for various reasons the blonde queen refused to talk about) the Twins were born with only a ridiculously long labor as the only complication. Upon the birth of the twins, it was soon found that Lillian had inherited Micah’s talent with sorcery and Aurora, even though she was the shy peace keeper of the three, had inherited an odd combination of abilities that made everyone wonder. Grace, unlike her sisters, had been born with wings like Glimmer’s, which had been damaged after a verbal fight with Glimmer when Grace had attempted to make them disappear via magic several years prior. Grace had been rendered unable to fly after the spell had gone wrong, realizing her own mistake shortly after. Glimmer and Adora had banned her from trying to take up Sorcery after the incident.

“WAIT! Grace! Lilli didn’t mean it that way!” Aurora yelped as the oldest of the Bright Moon Princesses left with a loud huff of obvious anger. Just as Grace had, Aurora attempted several times to rise from her tub. Unlike Grace about her fifth attempt, the youngest slipped, the side of the tub meeting Aurora’s nose with a sick crack of bone. Aurora swore loudly as Lillian sighed in exasperation, teleporting from her tub over to the towel rack, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself, ignoring the fact that Aurora’s nose was basically a bloody faucet.

In the throne room, Micah was attempting to calm a very angry Glimmer.

“Sweetheart, please. I TOLD the twins to do it. Grace tried to stop them, but my whining won out.” Micah argued. The former king had a magically sparkling silver beard that now hung to his chest, the offending sparkling beard only served to cause Glimmer to lose her temper.

“You would think they would have more sense. I would like to think that you, as a whole grown ass man, would know better than to goad a gaggle of CHILDREN!” Glimmer snapped from her throne, gesturing to her father in disbelief. Adora could only stifle her snickers by practically shoving her own fist in her mouth. “You’re not helping, Adora.” Glimmer growled, rounding on the taller woman.

“Honey Sparks, they’re KIDS. They’re going to pull some pranks. Sadly for us, your father is the king of pranks and he’s always been down for a gag or five. Aurora and Lillian sadly take after him in that respect. Grace unfortunately inherited the same fun killing stick that was up your mother’s ass.” Adora reasoned, resting her elbow on the armrest to her own throne, resting her chin on her fist, smirking at her sparkling wife. “Come on, it’s not like they set anything on fire this time…” Adora pointed out.

“They only managed to magically get glitter all over the western halls, it’s going to take the staff FOREVER to get it off!” Glimmer sighed in exasperation. “Even I’m down for a good prank or two, but gods… Can’t they stay out of trouble for one day?!”

“Oh, I… I already cleaned up the mess… Silver lining? I still got my glittering beard, with extra to spare for my eyebrows.” Micah said nonchalantly while he gestured to his eyebrows which were also covered quite heavily in a generous coat of magical glitter. Adora burst into louder and more obnoxious unattractive snorts of laughter.

“YOUR EYEBROWS, TOO!?!” Adora snort-hooted loudly covering her face with her hands, weakly attempting to quieten her own laughter, making Glimmer sigh just as a servant announced Lillian and Grace. Adora straightened, taking her hands from her face as she _TRIED_ to put on a stern expression, but one glance at her father-in-law sent Adora back into hysterical snorts. 

“You… wanted to see us, Mother?” Asked Grace politely as she and Lillian gave a deep stiff bow each. Glimmer groaned as Adora’s snorts suddenly went silent.

“Where’s Aurora?” Adora asked while rising from her throne. Grace looked to Lillian in confusion as the older twin gave a huff of irritation. While Adora honestly tried hard not to show favoritism, the blonde queen had a soft spot for her youngest daughter. Adora was also absolutely horrible at hiding her particular bias for Aurora.

“I’m not her keeper, I don’t have the little snot on a leash.” Lillian snapped, Glimmer rose from her throne, attempting to form chastisement for her middle daughter before a servant announced the youngest Princess who tripped into the room, scrambling to join her older siblings, a towel pressed to her face. The front of her shirt and Aurora’s left hand pressing the towel to her face were both spattered and smeared in blood.

“Sorry, Momma, Mom, I tripped.” Aurora brightly mused, her words slightly muffled. Glimmer shot a look at Grace as if asking the blonde girl to explain. Aurora caught the look and gave a nervous squeak. “No, no, no! Cee-Cee and Lilli didn’t do anything, Momma. I’m just a clutz, honest!” Aurora yelped, accidentally taking the towel from her face, revealing the bruised flesh that clearly stated that the younger girl had broken her nose when she had tripped and fell as she waved her hands in a gesture of surrender, a slight wince as she tried to smile brightly.

“Sparkle Face, you need to be more careful!” Adora exclaimed as she descended from the dais. Immediately she went to Aurora, checking over Aurora’s injuries before a soft glow of gold enveloped Adora’s right hand, that hand gently touching Aurora’s cheek. Within seconds the only trace that Aurora had broke her nose was the stains on her shirt, face, and hand. 

“She can’t be careful to save her life, Mom. She’s extremely accident prone.” Lillian scoffed. Aurora’s freckles glowed red with embarrassment causing Grace to sharply jab Lillian in the ribs with her elbow giving her a look as if to say: “not in front of our mothers.”

“Look, Glimmer, sweetheart, the girls aren’t really the ones to blame…” Micah spoke up while noting the sour look on Glimmer’s face as if she were judging her three daughters to verify who was truly at fault. 

“He’s got a point, Mom. He asked Lillian and Aurora to glitterize his bear- Oh shit did they get your eyebrows too?” Grace interrupted herself to comment on Micah’s now fully glittering visage. 

“No, but there was enough magical glitter leftover that I just couldn’t help myself!” Micah struck a pose, the three princesses breaking formation to crowd their grandfather with giggles of amusement.

“As amusing as it is that your grandfather is now willingly covered in magical glitter, the three of you have exhibited extremely poor judgement.” Adora sighed, seeming to get an edge of herself back.

“You’re lucky that you didn’t set anything on fire, blow anything up, or even worse get yourselves killed.” Glimmer chimed in, folding her arms under her breasts, clearly not as amused as Adora. 

“Oh yeah, death by glitter, are you listening to yourself?” Lillian snapped turning away from Micah to stare Glimmer down. “That’s the stupidest thing I’ve heard you say in a while. The three of us are perfectly capable of doing a risk assessment before we engage in sorcery. You’re just over protective for no fucking reason!” Lillian growled, the side of Lillian’s cheek twitched with restrained anger.

“Watch your mouth, Lillian.” Glimmer retorted, the two gravitating toward one another. Glimmer and Lillian were so similar in personality that it baffled Adora, Grace, and Aurora that they could even stand one another. “You don’t know the meaning of over protective you arrogant brat.” Glimmer spat in return.

“Mom, Lil, please. We’re all at fault here.” Grace tried to interject weakly. 

“You act like every little thing could kill us! It’s fucking overkill! Grace can punch through steel, I am a top tier sorceress who also is bound to the Moonstone, the only one of us that might actually get hurt is Aurora because she can’t control her abilities!” Lillian and Glimmer were chest to chest, Lillian prodding her shorter mother on the shoulder with each word.

“Lillian, that’s enough.” Adora commanded. “All three of you are dismissed, don’t let your grandfather goad you again.” Aurora looked between her sisters and mothers before she shoved Lillian aside to face Glimmer, holding her arms out as if to shield Lillian from Glimmer.

“It was my idea. Papa, Lillian, and Grace just went with it. I’m the one who made Lilian sneeze. I’m the one who fucked it up, okay?” Aurora questioned with a determined look.

“What? No you didn’t! Lillian got cocky and inhaled fumes from her own magic!” Grace snapped. “Stop trying to defend Lillian like that, she treats you like dirt. She even hits you when she’s mad at our moms!” Grace’s face flushed in anger. Glimmer scowled, turning away from her daughters and father. 

“I don’t care who is at fault. We have four days until the Ball in the Fright Zone, the three of you need to get your acts together. Let me be clear: NO MORE glitter beards! And no more gag sorcery in the castle, am I understood?” Glimmer emphasized her point by pointing to the throne room door. Lillian gave a snarl of anger before she shoved Aurora harshly to the floor before stomping from the room. 

“Sparkle Face, are you okay?” Asked Adora as she went to Aurora and offered her hand. Aurora pushed to her feet, ignoring Adora’s help, following Lillian’s path from the throne room. Grace let out a loud groan.

“Great now the twins are pissed off. You two could really learn to take a joke. Stifling the Twins by not letting them explore their potential is stupid. I get wanting to protect all three of us, but I kind of agree that you’re treating us all like we’re breakable. You haven’t let us on the front lines against the PLCs since Aurora had magical overload on the battlefield.” Grace made a useless gesture with her hands motioning from Adora to Glimmer then herself and back to Adora, “Whatever, I’m wasting my breath. I’ll do my best to keep them in line for the next week.” Grace grumbled sarcastically, throwing her hands dramatically in the air before she left the throne room as well. 

“GRACE! Get back here!” Adora’s loud command followed after the oldest princess as the blonde ignored her mother. Adora sighed looking to Glimmer. Glimmer also sighed, looking to Adora with guilt.

“You don’t think that was too harsh, do you?” Glimmer asked sheepishly, Adora groaned.

“I don’t know the definition of “Too Harsh”, Glimmer. You know that.” Adora gave an off handed gesture. 

“To be fair, both Lillian and Grace had good points. You both treat all three of them like their breakable. Grace and Lillian both can hold their own on the battlefield, they get it from both of you.” Micah spoke up with a frown, “Like Angella, you’re trying to protect the girls from themselves. Grace is almost twenty one, the twins are almost nineteen. It’s time you stop treating them as defenseless children and more like the heirs they truly are. Grace is to be the next Queen of Bright Moon. Lillian is to be the next head of the Sorcerers Guild in Mysticor. Aurora… Well…” Micah hesitated making Adora look away.

“Aurora is the next She-Ra. I… I’ve been able to feel her connection since she was born. Only the three of us know about the Failsafe, and that Aurora was born with it. We haven’t been able to draw out her connection definitively yet is the problem.” Adora hesitated with a scowl.

“Relax, none of them are any wiser. They won’t know until we present the heirs next month.” Glimmer said going to her taller wife and pulled her into a hug.

“Well, isn’t this the text book definition of gross. Hey Sparkles, Hey Adora, how’s it hangin’?” Asked the familiar drawl of Catra. Adora looked up to meet the heterochromatic gaze of the Magicat. Adora gave a whine of exasperation, bowing her head and burying her face in Glimmer’s shoulder. “Hey Micah, nice beard, bro.” Catra shot finger guns to Micah who grinned.

“She’s got good taste, as usual.” Micah mentioned before he chuckled, “You two have fun. I’m needed elsewhere~” With that, Micah took off at high speed, a bit more dramatically than what was absolutely necessary. Catra chuckled before she looked at the two Queens in interest.

“I thought you weren’t supposed to be here for another two days, Catra.” Glimmer sighed as she pulled away from Adora. Catra shrugged. Behind Catra, shooting one another looks of bored ire, were Lyre and Cora, the two Magicat kits that Catra had adopted. Lyre was approximately two years older than Grace while Cora was only a month older than the twins. Cora looked a lot like Catra, and was actually related as Cora’s birth mother was Catra’s Aunt - Queen Lyra of Alvasta. (Not that Catra ever took the throne or had the desire to take the throne, “Titles are soooo over rated…” Catra had once scoffed around the time she had adopted the female kit.) Cora’s coat was just a bit darker than Catra’s, her matching green eyes reflected her exasperation at Catra’s intrusion of the Bright Moon monarchs, and her ash hair was shaved at the sides, the remaining part of the young female magicat’s mane was slicked back in a poofy mohawk. Lyre on the other hand had a deep grey coat, his amber eyes just about ready to roll out of his skull with his current level of exasperation. His black mane was cut short, slicked back almost haphazardly in a messy way as if to suggest he merely wanted the locks out of his face. The three of them were dressed in dark colored, light weight clothing that was designed to accommodate the high temperatures of the Crimson Wastes and Alvasta as well as keep them warm when the temperatures dropped. As usual, Cora was the first to offer a bow to the Bright Moon Queens.

“It’s been a while, your majesties.” Cora gave Glimmer and Adora a smirk as Lyre joined her to her left, bowing to the queens as well.

“We apologize for coming back to Bright Moon so early. We just figured Bright Moon was closer than Alvasta to the Fright Zone and Cora’s still working on teleporting more than one person with magicat magic.” Lyre shot a brief smirk to his sister, making her scowl with a roll of her eyes.

“Couldn’t the three of you at LEAST given us a day’s warning?” Adora grumbled as the two younger Magicats rose from their bows, respectfully keeping their gazes downward.

“Yeah, about that. There’s also something I need to discuss with you two, which is what put my visit two days ahead of schedule. The Prime Loyal Clones left on Etheria in the west of the wastes are on the move, but they don’t seem to be making contact with their sister packs. Something is off, and the Alliance needs to take action.” Catra’s normally playful tone was replaced with irritation and worry. Her expression was tinted with seriousness and an unusually deep frown crossed her face.

“Oh.” Came Adora’s dim response.

The gardens of Bright Moon hovered on large platforms around the castle. Aurora had changed her stained shirt and washed off the gore from earlier before she made her way to the gardens with Grace, flopped down on the grass, face first with a groan. Beside her Grace sat with an “oomph”.

“Can this day get any worse?” Aurora groaned. Grace sighed heavily. 

“I really don’t understand why you let Lillian stomp all over you as if you’re nothing but her stepping stone.” Grace muttered darkly, folding her arms over her chest. Aurora rolled over to her side facing her oldest sister, giving a slight frown.

“Lilli is just under a lot of stress.” Aurora said timidly.

“You sound like momma talking about Catra.” Came a familiar voice with a giggle. Both of the Bright Moon Princesses looked around, Aurora sat up, bouncing to her feet with a giggle. 

“Fancy seeing you here Win. What brings you to Brightmoon?” Grace asked with a grin at her tall friend.

“HEY BIG GAL!” Aurora giggled as she bounced over to the blonde Scorpioni who picked up the smallest princess in a hug with a chuckle. Wryn was just slightly taller than Lillian, making her the tallest of the gaggle of new generation of princesses. Her blonde hair was short, combed over to the right, hanging down in gentle waves to her chin. She looked more like Perfuma than Scorpia (Unless you counted the stinger and pincers, but that was a different story.) with freckles dusting her cheeks. Though she was relatively slender like Perfuma, she had definition to her muscles with Scorpia’s broad shoulders. She wore a flower tiara much like Perfuma had in her princess days, a form fitting burgundy tank top with a low cut neckline revealing that like Scorpia, Wryn had a gracious bust. Dark green leggings tucked into knee high black boots and a belt with several pouches hung from her curvy hips. Bronze jewelry wrapped gracefully around her wrists, and both biceps. The Scorpioni was known for her cheerful disposition and great hugs. Micah had taught her a spell at an early age so that her pincers could morph into regular hands, which she used constantly due to being uncomfortable about her pincers as well as being clumsy with them.

“Hey, Light Show, what’s up?” Wryn set Aurora down as Grace got to her feet, going to Wryn and giving the taller woman a high-five. 

“Sooooo, if you haven’t seen Papa yet, well, you’re in for a treat. Both of our mothers are mad because of it.” Grace giggled, Wryn rolled her eyes. 

“Knowing the former king, it involved magic.” Wryn rolled her deep brown eyes, a small smirk on her face.

“Lilli’s pissed and is probably in her study…” Aurora made a face at the tall Scorpioni. Wryn sighed.

“Did she hit you again, Light Show? I swear I should give her a piece of my mind. I have half a mind to sting her, drag her to Plumeria, and force her to sit through mom’s daily meditation classes for three months.” Wryn groaned, shaking a finger at Aurora, the other hand on her hip in a gesture of annoyance. Grace sighed, rolling her eyes.

“When doesn’t she? If Lyre and Cora were here they’d knock Lillian down a few pegs. I don’t know who’s better with their rune stone magic and Sorcery, Cora or Lillian.” Grace shrugged, but even Aurora caught the unconscious jab at the older twin, despite the fact that Grace REALLY didn’t like the Magicat princess. Wryn sighed loudly.

“Do you three have to fight all the time?” Wryn inquired, “Besides, we all know that Cora’s stronger and smarter, just like our little Light Show. Honestly, if Aurora wasn’t such a softie, she’d have kicked Lillian’s butt halfway to Plumeria and back.” Wryn mused as Grace cracked a smirk with a very Adora-like snort. 

“Bold of you to assume Glitter Face is capable of kicking anyone’s ass.” Grace grinned at her youngest sister Aurora rolled her eyes, her face glowing in embarrassment.

“Princess Grace! Princess Wryn!” Called a guard as they came running across the courtyard. “Your mothers wish to speak with you. Princess Lillian and Princess Cora are already in the War Room awaiting instructions.” The guard huffed. Grace grinned at the taller woman.

“Race ya~” Grace sang, nodding to the castle before taking off, not giving Wryn a chance to respond. Wryn groaned before she gave Aurora a small sheepish grin.

“We’ll hang out in a bit, later Light Show~” Wryn then took off in the direction Grace had gone. Aurora frowned. Very rarely was Aurora left out of Alliance meetings, even if they were called last minute. She shrugged the thought off, making her way through the gardens. She had been told that Angella was the one who cultivated the gardens closest to the castle, but there was one greenhouse that had always had Aurora’s attention. According to the other members of the alliance it had once been used by a Sorceress by the name of Shadow Weaver. The name was rarely mentioned as anything other than a curse between the older members of the Alliance. Grace was the only one who seemed to understand the youngest Bright Moon Princess’ obsession with the greenhouse. It also helped that neither Glimmer or Adora had bothered locking the place up. Aurora looked around before she slowly creaked the greenhouse door open, slipping inside. The small princess took a deep breath, visibly relaxing as she began to move around, checking the plants. 

“You know something, Glitter Cheeks, you’ve been told not to come in here.” The smooth baritone of Lyre chuckled, causing Aurora to stiffen, whirling on the spot, tripping over a planter and roughly landing on her rear. The magicat’s high chuckle rang through the air as Lyre jumped down from the top of a cabinet.

“Lyre!” Aurora yelped before clamping a hand to her mouth.

“Relax, will ya? I’m not gunna be a nark. What do you even see in this place, it’s creepy.” Lyre grumbled as he looked around, Aurora scrambled to her feet. 

“I like the plants…” Aurora said softly, folding her hands in front of her. “I know Shadow Weaver was supposed to be a really bad person who abused our moms, and tricked people… But… for some reason I feel safe, useful, even at peace in here. It’s like I don’t have expectations to live up to… Not that… I really have a purpose really… I mean… Lillian is the next She-Ra, and Grace’s the future queen of Bright Moon… I’m just the third wheel, really… It’s not like I can control my abilities very well…” Aurora hesitated as Lyre went to a plant, sniffed it before deftly plucking a leaf from in, sticking the leaf in his mouth. Aurora gave a grimace. “You… realize that what you just stuck in your mouth was catnip, right?” She asked. Lyre shrugged.

“Ask me if I care Glitter Cheeks, I’m not the one using an Evil Sorceress’ old hide out…” Lyre retorted. Aurora sighed.

“Can you keep a secret?” Aurora asked, a sly grin working its way across the short woman’s face. Lyre rolled his eyes.

“I’m the king of secrets.” Lyre responded haughtily. Aurora giggled before she drew a circle in the air with her finger before an elaborate circle appeared in front of her. With a wave the circle drifted toward a solitary fountain in the middle of the greenhouse. At first, the circle faded causing Lyre to raise a brow, before a small door appeared by the base of the fountain. “What’s down there?” Lyre asked. Aurora giggled again at the magicat’s reaction, motioning Lyre toward the small door. 

“You’ll see. Come on.” Aurora went to the door and pulled it open with a short grunt of effort. “Shadow Weaver apparently hid this from my moms. I don’t think that even Papa had any idea that this existed, not that I’ve asked him. It’s a rather high end illusion, though I’m surprised in the twenty five years since the War, nobody else has discovered it.” Aurora explained as she gently dropped the door open, revealing a narrow staircase. Aurora descended the staircase slowly, a short snap of her fingers caused a small ball of light to float in front of her. 

“Aurora, I don’t think we should be down here…” Lyre whispered following after the short woman, unease in his tone. 

“Don’t be a wuss, Ly. Hurry up or I’m leaving you in the dark.” Aurora called over her shoulder as she met the bottom of the staircase. Lyre scrambled downward before the door to the passage closed of its own will. “Good, the illusion is back in place. And like I was saying earlier, I know that Shadow Weaver was supposed to be a terrible person, but honestly… This is the best thing I’ve ever seen, ever found. If my moms found it, they’d destroy it… Just because Shadow Weaver was here…” Aurora paused, the two now walking along a long hallway. As Lyre was about to open his mouth to ask what she was talking about, they were met with a door. Carefully, Aurora opened the door and motioned for Lyre to enter first. He entered the room, his amber eyes widening in surprise. 

“What… is this?” He asked slowly. Aurora chuckled, closing the door, making a wave of her hand, the ball of light went to a torch on the far wall, lighting it with a blue magical flame. The ball floated along the wall, lighting several torches before a snap dismissed it. The room appeared to be a study filled with books, scrolls, and various instruments. 

“It’s… Shadow Weaver’s… Study… It’s… How I learned sorcery when nobody else would teach me. It’s where I found out that Shadow Weaver didn’t just teach mom sorcery, but she was once known as Light Spinner and taught Papa as well. I’ve learned so much, and I have more to learn… There’s a plethora of knowledge hidden down here. There’s… even something that may be able to bring my Grandmother back… According to Shadow Weaver’s notes, Grandmother is merely trapped in a pocket of space and time. That’s not why I came here. I’m being singled out of an Alliance meeting and I’m salty… So… We’re going to do some spying, unless you’re afraid…” Lyre hesitated, his tail flicking in thought.

“If I object, you’re still going to do it, aren’t you?” Lyre asked. Aurora grinned at the Magicat.

“You know me so well, Ly. Listen. There’s always a reason when I get left out of the meetings, it’s time I find out why.” Aurora went to a basin on a pedestal. Next to the basin was a few jars. “I learned a few things from Shadow Weaver’s journal. One of them being a form of divination that is by all rights spying? I don’t know, I’ve used it before with interesting results. It’s fascinating stuff, really.” Aurora shrugged as she tipped a few ingredients into the basin, the contents turned a bright aqua before she traced a pattern with her finger, when she pulled her hand away, what appeared to be a hologram appeared with the forms of the Princess Alliance around the War Room table. 

“-on such short notice. General Catra has brought news from the Crimson Wastes: The Clones that were stationed just north of Alvasta are migrating. From the Alliance’s connections in Alvasta and the Wastes we have reason to suggest that they’re planning an attack on Bright Moon.” Adora’s image scowled at the map of Etheria projected on the war room table.

“Over the years, we’ve been watching and thwarting any attempts that there have been for an uprising of Primes Clones. However… If they’re headed to Bright Moon, it means they may be attempting to revive Prime.” Glimmer’s image hesitated, looking to Adora, Adora seeming to refuse to look at anyone in the room.

“Wait, is that even possible?” Scorpia’s image asked in confusion, rising from her seat between the images of Wryn and Perfuma. “I mean, you offed Prime completely at the end of the war, didn’t you?” She pressed, wringing her pincers in anxiety. Adora seemed to ignore the questions as she looked down to the tabletop, though it was clear she wasn’t really studying the map. 

“Adora? Is there something you’re not telling us?” Perfuma spoke up, Adora looked up, her expression seemed pained.

“Technically the answer to all of those is both yes and no. Prime isn’t really what I’d call… Alive. He has no physical form, and the Clones he’s attempted to possess over the years, they… just… poof.” Adora made an aloof motion with her hand, “However, with the remnants of the Heart, it would be possible to give him a physical form once again…” Adora hesitated again.

“How! You and Mom both said that you destroyed the heart at the end of the war!” Came Grace’s image, scowling her displeasure.

“I agree with Gir. All of you have said it was destroyed, unless you lied to all of Etheria, which honestly, at this point, I’d believe.” Lillian’s image growled standing from her seat as well.

“Princess Lillian of Bright Moon, SIT DOWN.” Glimmer snapped. Adora reached over and captured her wife’s hand.

“Glim, she’s right though. You can’t fault her for the truth.” Adora’s voice was barely a whisper, but it rang loud through the silence. “Glimmer and I thought… When the Failsafe was used, that the Heart was destroyed. In a way, yes it was, and we thought that the Failsafe was also destroyed… That wasn’t the case…” Adora swallowed, a painful silence fell over the Princess Alliance.

“Hold on, you fucking LIED to us, Adora?” Catra’s image snapped from Adora’s left. Glimmer scowled at the Magicat behind her wife’s back.

“Not really. It wasn’t until nineteen years ago that we realized our mistake, by then, if we had told the truth… It would have created a bigger problem. Adora and I weren’t sure what happened at first, which was another reason we decided to keep it to ourselves. The Heart still exists, in fragments. It no longer functions as it was designed, and for good reason. However… The Failsafe is in tact, and is actually more dangerous than the heart itself, considering the host.” Glimmer looked to Adora who finally looked up, her blue eyes scanning those gathered around the war room table.

“We’ve kept this from all of you, simply because of the implications, it involves the next She-Ra.” Adora frowned as if trying to figure out how to say what she needed to say.

“Me? What the fuck?” Lillian blurted out. Adora seemed caught by surprise as she looked to Lillian.

“Where on Etheria did you get the idea that you were the next She-Ra? The new She-Ra and the Failsafe’s host isn’t even in this room!” Adora gestured to the room. “Aurora’s the next She-Ra, and she was born with the Failsafe. I made sure she wasn’t in here, both of us have made sure she’s none the wiser.” Adora put her face in her hands and rubbed her face as Lyre looked to Aurora who looked shocked, watching the meeting progress.

“No offense, your Majesty, but why not tell her? Princess Aurora is smart, she’s creative as hell, and not to mention she’s strong.” Came Cora’s image’s objection. Glimmer frowned.

“We were going to announce it next month at the Twins’ birthday ball. We were going to name Grace as Heir to Bright Moon, Lillian was to be named the soon-to-be Sorcerer’s Guild Head Sorceress, and Aurora was to be announced as the new She-Ra. We had planned to tell her then about the Failsafe. We figured that if she knew, she would try to push herself, the Failsafe could kill her if she’s not careful, She-Ra or no She-Ra.” Glimmer put a hand around Adora’s waist and pulled her into a side hug. “Aurora is more than our youngest daughter, your future She-Ra. She’s a brave, selfless, and passionate Princess. If the Clones have figured out that the Failsafe is still in tact, they’ll come for her. It allows Aurora to access all of the Rune Stones, it allows her nearly limitless magic, but the longer she taps a Rune Stone, the more she uses magic, the more susceptible she is to Magical overload. You’ve all witnessed what happened when she tapped into three Rune Stones at once. When she tapped the Black Garnet, the Tigerseye, and the Moonstone it gave her the ability to take out an entire force by herself. The consequences were that her physical form was not meant to handle that much magic all at once, it sent her into a magically induced coma for four days. That was just for a few minutes of power.” Glimmer sighed. 

“What…” Aurora asked softly observing the uncomfortable looks the rest of the Alliance shared.

“Aurora has no memory of losing control, no idea that anything happened other than the vague hints we’ve dared give her. For Aurora’s safety we chalked it up to magical overload, which by all rights isn’t too far off, but she has no idea what she’s capable of, what she can do. The magic of Etheria flows through her as a conduit, almost as if she’s a Rune Stone herself, a Rune Stone that can filter and sort the magic to go where it’s needed. At this point the only theory we have about this is the fact that I can feel her pull on She-Ra’s magic as well as the failsafe we can assume that tapping into the Rune Stones one by one only causes faint disturbance in the balance between the Rune Stones, tapping more than one causes more of a disturbance and since she has the Failsafe it magnifies that magic to deadly levels. Given the amount of power she has, we figured that if we had Micah or Castaspella teach her sorcery, it might put her in far more danger than she’s already in. At this point this is pure hypothesis, we’re not sure what parts are true and what parts aren’t.” Adora sighed before Aurora turned an ugly shade of red and with a wave of her hand the illusion faded and Aurora was left looking at the basin with a look of hurt disbelief. 

“Glitter Cheeks, are you okay?” Lyre asked. Aurora turned to growl at the magicat.

“Do I LOOK, okay to you? Everything I’ve known is a LIE, Lyre! I was supposed to be the carbon copy of mother with no hope of ever taking She-Ra, the goofy doofus of a little sister who wasn’t supposed to amount to anything more than a prankster! Lillian is going to freak, Grace is going to mope because, gee, I wonder who didn’t wind up with any abilities! Gods, this is a cruel joke from the universe!” Aurora swallowed. “I’m a hazard! A threat!” Aurora said before Lyre grabbed her in a hug, his ears folding back.

“It’s okay, come on, let’s go to the kitchens, eat a whole tub of Mint ice cream, and pretend we know nothing… Sound good?” He asked with a small smile. Aurora sighed.

“Yeah… I guess…” Aurora sighed pulling back, she then held out a hand to Lyre. Lyre hesitated.

“Aurora, I know you’re mad, but… Please… Don’t let anyone know that you know, okay?” Lyre begged before he took Aurora’s offered hand. 

“No promises, Lyre.” Aurora gave a pinched smirk.


End file.
